


Czerwono-Czarna Miłość

by BruMarcel



Category: Brazilian Football RPF, CR Flamengo, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruMarcel/pseuds/BruMarcel
Summary: Kiedy Michael pierwszy raz postawil nogę na boisku treningowym Flamengo nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie to furtka do większego szczęścia.
Relationships: Thiago Maia/Michael Oliveira





	1. Czerwono-Czarna Miłość

Michaelowi trudno było wystartować w profesjonalnym futbolu. Nawet zdarzyło mu się stracić na to nadzieję. Zawsze kochał piłkę nożną i marzył o wspięcie się na szczyt. Ale pojawiła się przeszkoda. Był piłkarzem amatorskim. Kilka razy został odrzucony przez kluby. Dopiero za którymś razem mu się udało.

W czasie, gdy miał urlopy, jeździł po różnych stadionach i obserwował innych piłkarzy. Najczęściej bywał na meczach Santosu, gdzie w oczy rzucił mu się Thiago Maia. Nie należał do tych przestraszonych i wycofanych w kontaktach, nawiązał z nim znajomość prywatnie i nie krył zainteresowania romantycznego, co zresztą zostało odwzajemnione. Nie ukrywali szczególnie swojego romansu, ale też nie przesadzali z okazywaniem sobie uczuć poza pokojami hotelowymi, w których przebywali.

Thiago poleciał grać w Europie, a Michael grał w drugoligowym Goiás, który wkrótce awansował do pierwszej ligi. Tęsknili za sobą, odległość ich męczyła, ale żadnemu z nich nie przyszło na myśl, żeby zerwać związek. Kiedy tylko udało im się spotkać, robili wszystko, by to zapamiętali. Rzecz jasna w granicach rozsądku, by nie wrócić z wycieczek z kontuzjami.

Michaelowi jako pierwszemu udało się przenieść do Flamengo, choć sądził, że zajmie mu to dłużej lub nigdy się nie doczeka propozycji. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać po transferze, ale jednego był pewien. Chciał pucharów. Nawet jeśli miałby być tylko rezerwą. Już pierwsze założenie czerwono-czarnej koszulki napawało go optymizmem. Rzecz jasna świeżo po zamknięciu sprawy kontraktowej powiadomił swojego chłopaka, który mu pogratulował i wyraził nadzieję, że uda mu się przybyć przynajmniej na wypożyczenie. Po kilku tygodniach para była razem.

Było widać po ich zachowaniu, że są kimś więcej niż przyjaciółmi. Jednak zwlekali trochę przez coming outem przed resztą zespołu, nawet wiedząc, że Gabriel i Bruno Henrique także są parą, i koledzy nie mają z tym problemu. Na ten krok zdecydowali się przed meczem przeciwko drużynie Boavista.

Stanęli na środku szatni. Byli zestresowani, ale niepotrzebnie. Pozostali nie byli nastawieni negatywnie do kolejnej pary w drużynie, więc Michael i Thiago odetchnęli z ulgą.

– Chłopaki, jesteście idiotami, skoro myślicie, że was odepchniemy – powiedział Diego (Ribas). – Jesteśmy drużyną. Jak dla mnie to wszyscy moglibyście się teraz wyoutować, nie widziałbym żadnej różnicy.  
– Ja też nie. Ważne, że jesteście świetni na murawie i jesteście dobrymi kolegami – dodał Éverton.

Pod wpływem chwili, Michael stanął na palcach i pocałował partnera w usta.

Po meczu, gdy zrobiono im już zdjęcie z pucharem, nie potrafili się od siebie odkleić. Ojciec Thiago, który był obecny, nie widział w ogóle problemu, że jego syn był w związku z innym mężczyzną. Ważne było dla niego szczęście Thiago.

Thiago został złapany na wywiad przez dziennikarkę Fla TV. W tamtym momencie Michael oddalił się, żeby porozmawiać z kolegami.

– Słyszałem, że jesteś z Thiago – powiedział Bruno, uśmiechając się.  
– No. Od kilku lat.  
– Serio? Przecież on tak długo był poza Brazylią.  
– Miłość jest cierpliwa.  
– W ogóle. Gratulacje, że wyszliście z szafy. Szczęścia wam życzę.  
– Dzięki.

Michael zakradł się do Thiago, który udzielał wywiadu i chciał mu trochę poprzeszkadzać. 

Widać było po ich zachowaniu, że byli dla siebie zdecydowanie bliżej niż zwyczajni przyjaciele i nie mieli zamiaru tego tuszować. W jednym momencie Michael oparł głowę o bark ukochanego, a on go do siebie przybliżył. Na ich szczęście, nie padło pytanie o to, czy są parą. Nie chcieli się tłumaczyć.

Po wywiadzie, przy którym się obaj pośmiali, stanęli w przejściu w kierunku szatni, chcąc trochę prywatności. Nie umieli się powstrzymać od przytulenia się i pocałunku.

– Kocham cię, Thi.  
– Ja ciebie też, słonko.

Po świętowaniu mistrzostwa, w końcu znaleźli się w domu Michaela. Wzięli prysznic i zakopali się pod kołdrą.

– Thi, muszę coś tobie powiedzieć – szepnął Michael, patrząc w oczy ukochanego.  
– Tak?  
– Jestem aseksualny.  
– Niezły zbieg okoliczności, bo ja też.

Michael uśmiechnął się i przytulił mocniej do partnera.

– Tak bardzo się cieszę, że trafiłem na mężczyznę, który mnie rozumie.

Thiago pocałował go w usta.

– Dobranoc, kochanie.  
– Dobranoc.

Thiago zawsze budził się wcześnie. Było tak i tym razem. Wpadł na pomysł. Chwycił telefon i zrobił sobie zdjęcie z ukochanym, które wrzucił na swój profil na Instagramie. Wiedział, że ryzykuje, ale nie chciał udawać, że nic między nimi nie ma.

W opisie fotografii wstawił krótkie zdanie:  
„Bardzo cię kocham, skarbie."

I oznaczył Michaela na nim.

Po publikacji, odłożył urządzenie i przyglądał się śpiącemu partnerowi. Uwielbiał na niego patrzeć, gdy spał.


	2. Nie Odejdę

Miłość Michaela i Thiago rozwijała się w najlepsze. Cieszyli się z każdej spędzonej razem chwili. I wszystko bez potrzeby uprawiania seksu. Przytulanie, czułe pieszczoty, chodzenie za rękę i pocałunki były dla nich zupełnie wystarczające.

Ze względu na panującą kwarantannę, nie mogli ruszać się poza dom, co im jednocześnie pasowało i wadziło. Bardzo chcieli powdychać morskie powietrze i przytulać się na ciepłym piachu.

– Zrobię wszystko, żeby nie wracać do Francji, kochanie.  
– Oj, dobrze cię znam, uparciuszku.  
– Nie chcę ciebie opuszczać. Co ja bym tam robił?  
– Nie wiem, co oprócz grania w Lille byś robił.  
– Tylko bym za tobą tęsknił. Kocham cię, Michael.  
– Ja ciebie też, Thiaguinho.

Michael usiadł na kolanach ukochanego i przytulił się do niego mocno.

– Słonko – zagadnął cicho Thiago.  
– Tak?  
– A gdybym ci się teraz oświadczył?  
– Zgodziłbym się, bez zająknięcia.  
– Michael, wyjdziesz za mnie?  
– Oczywiście.

Gdy nareszcie zakończył się ten okropny czas kiśnięcia w domu, wyszli na spacer i przy okazji kupili wspólnie obrączki i kilka dni później wzięli ślub. Na wesele zaprosili przyjaciół z drużyny, bo z nimi czuli się najbezpieczniej. 

Na ich imprezie obowiązywały czerwono-czarne barwy, co nikogo nie powinno zdziwić. Nawet kupiony tort był w tych kolorach.

Kiedy Michael pierwszy raz postawil nogę na boisku treningowym Flamengo nie wyobrażał sobie, że będzie to furtka do większego szczęścia.


End file.
